My Favorite Colour
by Rowan Jacobs
Summary: "Green?" He echoed questiongly. "Well, not just any green..." Oneshot.


A battle.

A brief moment of taking in it's victory.

A sudden reminder of a date he supposedly agreed on.

A relucent agreement that right now was a time as good as any.

A sunset.

Two hedgehogs - One blue the other pink.

The sun was setting - casting it's colours over the sky. A blend of red, orange and yellow was nicely spread across it like an oil painting being left to dry.

Amy stared wistfully at the sunset while sometimes stealing glances at her hero who had spread out on the meadow with his hands behind his head. Only a few times did he open his closed eyes and stare with a slightly bored expression at the view.

It wasen't that he didn't appreciate it's beauty but rather had he seen countless of sunsets in a similar state and at those times he'd been alone and felt he could observe the beauty in peace.

Amy's precence did to some degree distract him and he decided the best way to avoid awkward and bothersome situations in which he might not be able to comprehend too much of the good - he kept his eyes mostly shut.

"Hey Sonic, what's your favorite colour?" Amy suddenly asked as she with a curious and somewhat hopefull glint in her eyes gazed down on her resting hero.

Sonic was oblivious to this anticipation and said with one eye lazily open glancing up at the sky.

"Well I think all the colors of the rainbow is pretty neat but I guess I'd have to say red."

Not the cleverest answer but Sonic mentally excused himself because the question had come out of the blue and his brain was running on low energy as his legs itched for a few lapse around the meadow while still trying to focus on Amy.

"How come?" She inquiered.

"I don't know, it's a colour of a lot of tasty things like the chili on chili dogs, apples and the strawberries that grow in your garden that I not at all sometimes snatch a few of." He smirked "And my sneakers are red."

"Hehe, it's also the colour of love... and roses!" She giggled with her hand trying to cover her mouth discretly.

"Well most of them anyway..." I muttered under my breath while sweat dropping.

"My favorite colour is definitely green!" Amy chriped but then a small blush crept it's way onto her muzzle as she pulled her legs up to rest her head upon while also trying to hide a shy yet innocent smile.

"Green?" He echoed questiongly. He was sure she would answer pink, perhaps red or even a certain shade of blue his ego argued.

But green?

For a split second their eyes locked and none of them uttered a word or barely let out the tiniest bit of breath. Sonic felt as if the sun had heated his head a bit too much and as if someone had just filled his stomach with solid rocks that got heavier for each passing millisecond.

"Well, not just any green..." Amy finally said and quickly shifted her gaze downwards as she cluthed her legs tighter towards her body.

As if trying to shield herself from what she presumed would be his judging glare.

Sonic didn't need to ask what nuance or rather shade of green she was hinting at as he with sudden painstakingly self-awareness , though he didn't want to admit it to himself, knew she meant emerald green.

The colour of _his_ eyes.

"Oh..."

For a brief moment he wished he could go back and change his answer.

Why did Amy have to be so darn sincere and throw her genuine affection right in his face? Especially when his own respons was as hearfelt and thought out as a three year old declaring his favorite colour was red becuse it happen to be the colour of his own shoes.

"Then how come you wear red all the time?" He heard himself say and instantly wanted to kick his own rear halfway across Mobius. He obviously already knew the answer to that aswell.

Or so he thought...

Amy tilted her head towards Sonic in a way that caused her eyes to catch a radiant glow of sunlight that also highlighted them in a different perspective to that which the blue hero became aware of.

For what felt like the first time he looked into her eyes. Really looked.

They were green - obviously. But not the same shade as his own, no, rather - he tried to think of the word - ...jade.

They were jade green. A darker and deeper nuance than his but yet full of light and hidden twinkle that made her appear both cute and innocent but also mischievous and determinant.

He found that he liked the way her eyes had tiny specks of aqua blue hiding in them too and how they seemed to light up each time she layed her eyes on him.

Did his light up aswell?

He shook his head and directed his stare towards the sky again.

"So that we match, silly!"

No, absolutley not what he thought.

"Huh?"

"You with your sneakers and I with my dress and boots."

Sonic didn't know how to respond to that so he simply rolled his eyes at her and they continued to watch the sunset in silence.

When they later said their goodbyes and Amy both had gotten a brief hug from her hero and snuck herself a peck on his cheek -which he frantically tried to wipe off- he watched her leave and readied himself for a much needed run.

It was now almost dark and only a few rays of sun fought to stay at the horizon as he took off.

At sonic speed all colour blend together and only vauge blurs or spots stand out once in awhile but red was the most apparent one to stand out he'd figured - being the colour of stop signs and traffic lights that is, which he on occasion by traveling at such high speeds had to be mindful about.

Strangely enough no colour at all registered this time around.

As he plopped down back at the meadow without as much breaking a sweat from his run he instanly felt better and his mind seemed to be working normally yet again.

 _"What's your favorite colour?"_

Amy's question echoed in the back of his mind.

It was the simplest of questions.

So why couldn't he give her a simple answer?

It's red - end of story.

But something gnawed at him.

Amy's answer haden't been simple though.

It was specificley emerald green.

Because it was the colour of his eyes... and only his.

He thought about her jade ones and decided that if she ever were to ask of his favorite colour again he'd probably give her a much different answer.

The next time he saw her and their eyes met in an embaressed moment while also a dumbfounded smile spread across his muzzle - He found himself thinking that red really was a dull colour.

A real dull colour indeed.


End file.
